A LOVE WORTH BLEEDING FOR
by 21ElvenFairyUtopia21
Summary: Buffy and Spike love each other in some odd sort of way they cant seem to understand, so this is the tale of all the tiring time between it took to sass thing out. It will take blood sweat and tears, so will they make it?


If there is anything we hate more than death it is life, the hardest thing in this world is to live in it. I have a story, very close to myself; A story about the people, the demons, and the monsters. A story about "all the things you always thought were living under your bed but told yourself they couldn't be by the light of day." This is story of trust, betrayal, of enemies, and friends. This is a story of the living and the dead, of unity and separation, of courage and cowardice, of success and failure.

But most of all… remember…that this is a story of…

Love

There are several different kinds of love. Giles loves Buffy as his one and only daughter. Xander loves Buffy as his crush, and his best friend. It's the same thing with Willow to Xander. They all are best of friends. Then there was angel, angel loved Buffy in a way that a fallen angel loves his savior. A love that was made to last forever, but then anything that is made can be broken. Sometimes broken things love the best, they love because they are broken. William, Spike, as most of us know him, he loved because he was broken. This was a different love than any previously named. This was a love that scrambled desperately away from reality, and was all the more real for it. This was their story.

It all starts on a morning, a morning like any other. Every one had somebody. Those who had nobody wanted somebody. Little did they know our lovers sat across town in their own pools of love and hate, thinking purely of each other. First in an abandoned house across town, Spike is sleeping and his eyes are fluttering under his eyelids as he dreams of touching Buffy's wavy gold hair. Touching her face and neck and kissing her, letting his fingertips dance around her waist. Her butt planted firmly on his lap, just sitting there, in her warmth enjoying her. Then very suddenly with his stomach absolutely filled to the brim with butterflies, he woke up. It was too early to get up, but he couldn't go back to sleep, all he could think about was her. Her eyes, her lips, her smile, her laughter things he would never get to enjoy because of all he had put her through. Spike hadn't been in that house for long. He wanted to be able to look her in the eyes for tell her he was sorry. After all that had happened, he had tried to rape her for Gods sake. She still kept him around. Did she trust him? He sat in the abandon house, on the edge of the apocalypse that would beat all previous ones. The first finally stilled in his throbbing skull. He sat there on that bed feeling two things hate, and love.

Meanwhile Buffy walked along the empty street, wind rustling in the cold early morning sun. The heat of betrayal pulsing through her veins. Her friends didn't want her there to "control" anymore. Fine she would find peace, she would rest, and then the memories came back. Memories of loosing herself in the cold comfort of blue eyes, in a very unnatural and misunderstood love, then suddenly the seen from the bathroom flashed before her eyes. She found herself wondering about why or how she could still love him, or trust him. But she did. She trusted him and she didn't know why. She wanted to feel his arms around her feel his cool skin surround her. Kiss him, lightly, just because she wants to. Feel him running his hands through her hair. Somehow through all of this she ended up standing next to the house. The perfect shelter till her friend get over their childhood trauma. There was something strange about this house, something like a vampire. Just a presence, she knew then who it was in that house. It was Spike. That was the first thing she saw when she opened the door. Their eyes met, and chaos bled through their battling thoughts, which soon turned to battling tongues, as all care evaporated in wisps of early morning light.

Well there is the first chapter luvs, do enjoy. The next one will be much longer.


End file.
